Ancillary Narrative 2
ANCILLARY NARRATIVE MICRO-STORY #2 TITLE: Trapped with the devil CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: This story takes place between ALL IN and VENTI FAILURE. LOGLINE: '''Humankind had abandoned the Hawaiian archipelago after they decided to join the new United Nations Organization, now called Prima; they've also moved inside a war kind giant robot and joined the war... in their own way. Meanwhile, ancient creatures had started to look for a new place life and started to recreate their old civilizations; but what would happen when a drakaina and a merman, two natural enemies, fell together into a trap? Would they work it out or would they end each other? '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS Act 1: '''Every year, a school of really rare fishes named Flourizen travel all the way from the Antarctic ocean to lay their eggs in the Hawaiian reef. They have never been seen by a human, but other species had always fight over its meat and it's healing properties; due to this event, all kingdoms send a group of hunters to collect them. During this expedition, a drakaina huntress named Selenia was walking around the shore, waiting for the Floruizens to arrive when she saw a shiny thing from afar, due to her dragon lineage she found herself walking towards the mysterious thing, but she was not the only one who noticed the object. When she took the object, someone else took it at the same time; it was a merman. The merman wanted to bring the shiny thing, a golden necklace, to his queen Amphitrite; but Selenia wanted the necklace for the dragon´s treasure in her kingdom. They started pulling up the necklace. Suddenly, Selenia made a bad move and foot into an abandoned human trap, the floor opened letting Selenia fall inside followed by the necklace and the merman. '''Act 2: '''Selenia woke up in an underground grotto, the merman was beside her, unconscious, gripping on the necklace. Both had fallen from the surface and hurt themselves. She realized that she was trapped and needed to find a way to get out, but injured, she couldn't do much. The merman woke up, his tail was injured so he couldn't swim either. They argue and tried to harm each other with no success, they got tired eventually. Selenia was really hungry, she was planning to eat him; suddenly the merman introduces himself. His name was Kay. They started to talk to each other in a more civilized way and tried to figure a way out of there while getting to know each other. Selenia's wings and Kay's tail had several deep cuts and they were bleeding, but Selenia still could walk. She started to explore the cave searching for an exit; after a while, she found a narrow space between the rocks, if she climbed them she would get to the surface. She felt conflicted, part of her wanted to left Kay but the other part was telling her to find another way to get out. Selenia went back where Kay was, finding him fainted in the ground with a high fever. She carried the unconscious body of Kay into the water, hoping that would lower his fever. Suddenly, she saw a glowing coming in their direction, the Flourizen were approaching. Selenia remembered about the healing properties of the fish; she did her best to reach one of the fishes with her spear; when she finally caught it, she rubbed the fish´s blood over Kay's tail and his head, she also tried to make him bite the animal. Kay's wounds started to close and the fever went lower. When Kay woke up, Selenia was eating a fish next to him; he asked her what happened and thank her. However, Kay went quiet for a little while, then he confesses he always knew about the ancient trap that made them fall into the grotto, he was hoping for her to fall, but it turns out he got dragged into it too. '''Act 3: '''Many hours past after that confession, but Selenia knew she got to putted herself together. She had started to regret saving him, they were enemies after all, but she shouldn't judge his action, especially because she also was planning to eat him. Selenia talked to Kay about the situation, and then she told him about the space between the rocks she found earlier, but he refused to let Selenia climb up and told her that since he almost recover completely, he would go and looked for help. Selenia wasn't sure if she should trust him, but she did. Some time passed and she felt like she did the wrong decision until she saw a shadow leaning out above her head; her friends. After Selenia was carried out of the grotto, the dragons and the mermaids decided to make a deal and collaborated to fish the Flourizens. '''GENRE: '''Adventure '''PROTAGONIST: # Selenia.-''' She is a Drakaina, (a female dragon, sometimes with human-like features). Selenia is a member of the hunters, one of the organizations of her kingdom. However, every civilian in her nation is trained to be a soldier since they turn 5, so even the lowest craftsman can join a war if necessary. As a dragon, she feels attracted by shiny things and feels the urge to take it to the dragon's treasure. # 'Kay.-' He is one of the selected members that were sent to Hawaii to catch the Flourizen by the queen of the ocean, Amphitrite. Like all his comrades, he likes to lionize his queen with gifts. '''ANTAGONIST: # The position they found themselves in. # The nature of their relationship. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: # Captain Aris.-''' He is the leader of the hunter squad which Selenia is part of. A retired general who decided to go for something smoother. # 'Daphne.-' One of the selected mermaid guard to take care of the fishers on their trip to Hawaii. She is also Kay's elder sister. # 'Kyria.-' She is Selenia's comrade in the hunters' group, Kyria is also Selenia's best friend. '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # 'The Hawaiian reef.-' This is the place where the fishes lay their eggs. # 'The grotto.-' This is the main location since is where the protagonists will spend more of their time in the story. 'ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''In this story, the audience will learn about: The way the island look after they become a giant robot; the existence of an unknown species and especially the very beginning when titans (Dragons are titans' descendants) and gods (Nereids, or mermaids, are Gods' descendants) learn they could get along and work together. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Young males. '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: '''Young male audience are most likely to enjoy comics '''MEDIUM: ' Webtoons '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Webtoon is a website designed for creators who wanted to share their graphic novels. It started in Korea but it has become popular over the world and that is why the comics online started to be named webtoons by the public even though that is not their assigned name. This platform allows the reader to enjoy the comic for free. ( https://www.webtoons.com/en/) '''PLATFORM: '''Mobile App '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''Webtoon also has a more convenient app that can be downloaded in any mobile device, this allows the reader to read anywhere they go. The comics can also be downloaded for a time of 30 days so the reader can enjoy it without wifi.